


The Agreste's Take on Westview

by dragonbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, HERE I AM, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Not Beta Read, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, The angst comes later, and fluff, marinette gets stuck in westview, once again writing a fanfic that absolutely no one asked for, there's a happy ending i promise, there's angst, wandavision x mlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug
Summary: (WandaVision x Miraculous Ladybug AU)Marinette doesn't remember much before she and her husband moved into their small home in Westview. But that doesn't really matter to her -- she has Adrien, and that's all that really matters.Outside of Westview, Luka, Kagami, and Max struggle to save Marinette from a hell of her own creation (and some of their friends who somehow got dragged into this mess), all while watching everything go down on their television.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	The Agreste's Take on Westview

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 am so idk how coherent this story is but here you go ~~
> 
> Warnings/Trigger Warnings:  
>  \- cursing  
>  \- choking

Marinette doesn’t remember much about her life before she moved to Westview. If she focused hard enough she could remember brief moments, but that was difficult and tiring, and Marinette didn’t really have any reason to do so — so she didn’t. But she was happy. And that’s all that really mattered, wasn’t it?

She remembered how happy — no, _relieved_ she felt watching Adrien carry in dozens of cardboard boxes from their car when they first moved in. Every time he would pass her, he would make sure to leave a chaste kiss on her cheek, causing her to pause in her unpacking. But that was a month ago. _Oh, how time flies when you’re the happiest you’ve ever been in your life._

“Good morning, Sleepyhead,” Adrien chuckled as Marinette finally stumbled out of their bedroom, “Nice to see you finally awake. I’ve got to head to work in a half-hour, but I’ve already made breakfast. Care to join me?”

Marinette smiled up at him as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, “Always,” she leaned forwards to plant a quick kiss on his lips before moving to grab a piece of toast from the plate he was holding. 

"Mmmm," she said taking a bite, "You've gotten better. It's not even burnt this time!"

Adrien scowled, "Stop making fun of me. Not all of us grew up in the best bakery in Paris."

Marinette took another bite of her toast and leaned towards Adrien, their noses brushing against each other, "Make me."

Adrien smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

"You're going to regret saying that."

Marinette quirked a brow, obviously struggling to repress a smile, "Oh really?"

Adrien placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close, grinning, "Uh-huh." 

Marinette couldn't help staring into his eyes, they were so beautiful, so green, so _alive_. She was reminded then of the moment she realized she fell in love with him on the steps in front of their old school building. The rain was pouring down, the world dark and dreary, and suddenly all she could see was _him_. Their hands brushing for a brief moment as he handed her his umbrella as thunder boomed in the distance. _God, she loved this man. What would she do without him?_

Suddenly Marinette shrieked as Adrien squeezed her waist and she struggled to get away from him, "Stop, that tickles!"

"Not until you take it back."

"I take it back, I take it back! I'm sorry," though it was difficult to determine what Marinette was saying through her laughter. 

"I think you mean: ' _I'm sorry for mocking you, Adrien. You're the best husband in the whole wide world and I love you very much._ '"

"Fine, fine! I'm sorry for mocking you, Adrien. You're the best husband in the whole wide world and I love you very, very much."

He grinned down at her and stopped his attack but his hands remained firmly on her sides, "That's much better." His amused grin turned into something different, something softer, as he stared deeply into her eyes. It felt like he was looking straight into her soul. He dropped one of his hands to hold hers and raised the other to push a piece of hair out of her face.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and spoke to her softly, "I love you so much, Marinette. You make me so happy. I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"I love you too, _minou_." Suddenly she felt an itch in the back of her brain -- like she was forgetting something, something important, but she couldn't remember what. 

Adrien interrupted her thoughts, "Is something wrong, M'Lady?" There it was again! The itch. _Why did he call her M'Lady?_ It felt important.

"Adrien? Does -" she was interrupted by an alarm.

Adrien quickly pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned off the alarm, "Sorry. It looks like I have to get going. Can we talk about this when I get back home?"

"Of course!" They walked together to the front door, Marinette grabbing Adrien's coat from where it was hanging and putting it on him, her earlier thoughts of something being amiss already leaving her mind. 

Adrien opened the door and stepped outside before turning back around to face his wife, "Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Why is there a heart on today's date?" he asked while pointing towards their calendar on the wall. 

"Oh. I don't know, I didn't put it there. Did you?"

He paused for a moment and a strange expression crossed his face, "I don't know. I don't remember."

"You probably did and just forgot."

He nodded absentmindedly, "But what does it mean?"

"Hmm, an anniversary maybe?"

He seemed uncertain, "An anniversary of what?"

"Well, it's a heart, so maybe something romantic?"

Adrien paused, "Marinette ... when is our anniversary?"

"Which one? The day we met or the day we got married?"

"Either."

Marinette opened and closed her mouth a few times before giving up, "Huh. I don't remember. How strange." The itching was back, as powerful as ever. There was a slight ringing in her ears. 

"How long have we been married? I don't even remember being engaged." 

Marinette struggled to come up with a response. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't quite figure it out. The tingling in the back of her skull grew stronger and the ringing in her ears louder. It was almost unbearable. A shrill beeping sound brought her back to reality. Adrien's watch was marking the hour. The uncomfortable tingling sensation stopped, the ringing grew quiet. Marinette looked away from the calendar and back up at her husband and she could barely remember what had gotten her so worked up anyway. It mustn't've been important.

"It's time for me to go. Don't work yourself too hard now. Remember to eat. I went grocery shopping yesterday so there should be plenty of stuff in the fridge. At least remember to make yourself a sandwich -- those don't take up too much time. And I've filled up your water bottle and left it on your desk. I know you've got a big commission you're working on but please remember to take some breaks," he paused and brought her hand to his lips, "I love you."

Marinette smiled, shaking her head at his antics, "I love you more."

"And I love you most," he dropped her hand, "Until tonight M'Lady."

She waved as he walked down the sidewalk and drove away. She looked back at the calendar one last time before stepping outside to collect the mail.

"Good morning, neighbor!" 

Marinette jumped and looked to her left. It was her neighbor.

"Uhh, good morning," she waved. 

The woman made her way into her lawn (uninvited) and walked up to Marinette, "I know you moved in a few weeks ago but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Lila Rossi. I live next door," she grinned (though it was so forced it looked like she was in pain) and held out her hand.

Marinette shook it, "Marinette Agreste. Lovely to meet you."

"If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask," she stood awkwardly for a second before speaking again, "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. Let's head inside."

Marinette gaped as Lila invited herself inside her home and walked in as if she owned the place, "Uhh, okay?" 

After following her inside, Marinette headed towards the kitchen and grabbed the kettle, "What type of tea do you prefer Ms. Rossi?"

Lila paused her snooping for a moment to answer, "Whatever you're having will be fine. And please, call me Lila. Ms. Rossi seems far too formal for neighbors, wouldn't you agree, Marinette?"

Marinette placed the kettle on the stove, "Of course."

Lila sat down on the sofa in the living room and patted the cushion next to her, "Please, sit down." There was a churning in the bottom of Marinette's stomach like this woman wasn't supposed to be here. In her home. In this _town_. She sat down anyway. 

"What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Lila crossed her legs at the ankle and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, "I was wondering if anyone had informed you about the neighborhood get-together this weekend. All the ladies in the neighborhood meet twice a month and discuss various things. This week we're preparing for our annual talent show where we collect money for charity. The meetings are boring as hell and Chloe's a nightmare to deal with but it's basically an unspoken requirement for everyone who lives here."

"Chloe?" Marinette leaned forwards, "Who's that?"

"Chloe is, pardon my language, a bitch. And I don't say that lightly. She practically runs this neighborhood. She comes from old money and her father basically owns this town and he buys her everything, including the huge mansion at the end of the street. She's in charge of the annual charity and she has no problem taking out her stress on us. You'll see what I mean this weekend. You are coming, right?"

A shrill whine came from the kitchen, "Sorry, let me get that real quick."

A few moments later she came back with two cups of tea, "Here. It's Chamomile. I hope you like it."

Lila took a long sip, "It's acceptable. You never answered my question. Are you coming this weekend? Everyone's expecting you. It's not often we get new neighbors. It's strange, you've lived here for almost a month now but I don't think anyone's met you yet."

"I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure I'll be able to make it. Where is it? And what time?"

"Here. Give me your number and I'll text you the details."

Lila left not long after and Marinette headed to her office to get to work. She had a lot of designing to do. Around noon Marinette received a call. 

"Adrien? What is it? And before you ask, yes I've eaten."

"That's good. I'm proud of you."

"What did you call about? Did you need anything?"

"Oh, yes. I've figured it out! The heart on the calendar. My boss, Rose Hart, is coming over for dinner tonight! And she's bringing her wife! That's what the heart meant -- Rose _Hart_. I'm not going to be able to get home until 6:00 and they're coming over at 6:30. I know you have a lot to do today but do you think you can have dinner cooked by then? They're looking at me for a promotion and if this dinner goes well I may get it!"

"I can do that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best. Hold on," there was muffled talking on the other end of the line, "Look, I have to get back to work. See you later, love you!"

"Love you too." The call ended. 

Marinette glanced at the heart on the calendar, "Who the hell draws a heart instead of just writing down the dinner?" 

A few hours later, Marinette found herself struggling to make a decent meal. Despite all of her years growing up in a bakery, she was not prepared to cook a full-course meal for four. It didn't help that she was under a lot of pressure. Adrien had told her stories about her boss. She was difficult to talk to and even more difficult to please. If Adrien wanted that promotion, this dinner would have to go well. And if the food was terrible, there's no way this would work out for Adrien. 

_Knock knock!_

"Huh. I wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Lila forgot something when she came over earlier," she spoke softly to herself.

When she opened the door she was greeted by a woman around her age with curly brown hair holding a vase of flowers, "Hiya, neighbor. I'm Alya. Your neighbor to the right," she looked like she was going to say something more but stopped as she fully took in Marinette's appearance, "Kitchen emergency?"

"Huh?" Marinette glanced down at herself and saw that she was covered in flour, "Oh. I suppose. My husband's boss is coming over for dinner tonight and I kinda panicked."

Alya's eyes softened, "May I come in? It looks like you need a helping hand."

"Please." Marinette stepped to the side and let her enter, accepting the vase of flowers as they were handed to her. She placed them on the coffee table in the living room as she made her way to the kitchen, Alya not far behind her. For some reason, it was easy to trust Alya. Even though they had met only moments ago it felt like she had known her a lifetime. The tingling at the back of her skull returned. 

"What are you trying to make?" Marinette pointed to the laminated recipe on the counter. 

"That's do-able. How long do we have?"

Marinette glanced at the clock, "About an hour and a half."

Alya grinned, "Perfect."

As they prepared dinner they made small talk. 

"Have you met anyone else from the neighborhood yet?"

"Just Lila. She came over this morning and told me about the meeting this weekend."

Alya snorted, "Let me guess, she invited herself in?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She does that. Lila has a bad habit of thinking the world revolves around her. Other than that she's pretty nice though. If you ever need help she can normally get it done. Or she claims she can anyway. I've never asked for anything."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Marinette spoke again, "Lila mentioned something about a Chloe? Said she ran the meetings and was a pain to work with."

"Well, she's definitely a pain. She likes to boss people around and generally only cares about people who have money. Or if they're hot. She's used to getting what she wants and acts like a child when anyone says no to her. But don't worry. Stick with me during the meeting and I'll show you the ropes. As long as we stay under the radar we won't be on the receiving end of her wrath."

"I'll be sure to stick with you then," Marinette replied before they fell into a comfortable silence again. The more time she had to think to herself the more the tingling in the back of her head grew. The ringing in her ears returned. Something was wrong. Something was wrong, something was wrong, _something was wrong_. The ringing grew louder.

"All done! Just put this in the oven for 45 minutes and you should be right as rain! Your husband's boss won't know what hit him!" Marinette blinked as Alya roughly pulled her out of her thoughts. The ringing subsided. 

"Thank you, Alya," she said smiling at the girl, "You've been a big help. I couldn't have done it without you. If you ever need anything give me a call. Actually, let me give you my number."

Adrien arrived not long after Alya had left. 

"Honey, I'm home!"

The day's stresses seemed to melt away when she saw him, "You know, you don't have to say that every time you get home from work."

He grinned as he leaned down for a chaste kiss, "Well, I like it. It reminds me that I have a lovely, beautiful wife to come home to every night," he stared into her eyes for a brief moment, lost in thought, "Have I mentioned I love you today?"

Marinette laughed, "Only about a dozen times."

"And I"ll say it a dozen more. I love you, Marinette. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, _minou_."

He glanced at the clock above her head, "How's dinner looking?"

"It'll be ready in about 15 minutes. It's in the oven now."

"Purrrfect. Plenty of time for us to dance then?"

She tilted her head, "Dance?"

"C'mon!" Adrien pulled out his phone and connected it to their speaker and a song began playing.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a spin before placing his hand on her waist and leading them around the living room in an elegant dance, " _I Won't Hold You Back_. Remember? It's the song we first danced to."

She smiled up at him, "How could I forget?"

Time seemed to stand still as the two danced. As they danced, Marinette couldn't stop herself from staring. 

"I love you. I'm so glad you're here with me." She placed her head on his chest as they swayed, the tune reminding her of her younger years when she was too afraid to even talk to Adrien, let alone confess her feelings for him. She chuckled to herself, she's come a long way since then. She paused -- how did they get to this point? When did they get engaged? When did they get _married_? The ringing in her ears returned with a vengeance. How could she forget her own wedding?

The oven alarm went off as the final notes of the song played, pulling her out of her thoughts, "I should get that."

"Do you need help?"

"Please."

Adrien greeted their guests at the door 10 minutes later, "Mrs. Hart! How lovely it is to see you again. Come in, come in. Welcome to our home! This is my lovely wife, Marinette. Marinette, this is my boss, Mrs. Hart."

Marinette reached out to shake her hand, "It's so great to finally meet you, Ma'am. Adrien's told me so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you, Marinette. And please, both of you, call me Rose. There's no need for such formalities outside of the office. This is my wife, Juleka."

Juleka waved, "Nice to meet you both."

"Please, take a seat. Marinette and I will go grab dinner and then we can eat," Adrien pointed them towards the dining room. 

Dinner was going great. Marinette and Rose got on like a wildfire and Adrien and Juleka were getting along. 

"Forgive my bluntness, Rose, but I have to say, you're acting much differently than you do in the office."

Rose and Juleka chuckled, "Well, it's hard to be taken seriously when you're a young queer woman in a position of power."

"Especially when you're as nice and empathetic as Rose is," Juleka adds.

Rose blushes, "I learned a long time ago that it's easier to get people to listen to you when act like a hardass instead of a doormat. People would constantly take advantage of me or use me to get what they wanted. Eventually, I stopped acting so nice all the time and it became a lot easier to get my work done."

"I hear that," Marinette jumps in, "When I first started designing I went by a pseudonym, MDC, and pretended to be a man. It worked pretty well too. I had a lot fewer people argue with me about my prices," the girls laugh and Marinette stands up from the table and grabs everyone's plates, "I'll be right back. Let me grab desert real quick."

"This is great, Marinette," Rose said after taking her first bite, "Did you make this yourself?"

"I did! I grew up in a bakery so desert is practically second nature to me by now. This is my family's special recipe, passed down through generations."

"Well, it's lovely. The best I've ever tasted."

Adrien grinned at his wife, "She is the best."

The table laughed as Marinette swatted his arm good-naturedly when suddenly there was a choking noise. 

"Juleka? Juleka are you ok?" Rose asked her wife, fear creeping into her voice. Juleka's hands flew to her throat as she fell to the floor and struggled to breathe.

"Is she choking? What's happening?" Marinette asked as everyone jumped from their chairs to check on Juleka.

Rose kneels next to her wife, "Juleka? Juleka, sweetie are you okay?" Juleka's eyes close as she stops breathing entirely, her hands falling limply to her side. 

Rose grabs her shoulders and shakes her, tears starting to fall down her face, "Juleka? Juleka! Juleka wake up! Open your eyes. Please!" Her eyes remain closed. 

"Shit!" Adrien quickly drops to his knees and checks for her pulse before he starts performing CPR. Marinette remains frozen. It feels like she's an outsider watching this scene play out. The ringing from earlier returns. Something isn't right. There's a dull pain in the back of her skull. What can't she remember? What's happening to her? Why does she keep forgetting that she can't remember? 

A pair of hands on her shoulders pull her back to reality, "Help her."

"What?"

Rose stands in front of her, Adrien still hovering over Juleka, his hands pumping her chest, "Help her. You're the only one who can. Help her." Her face is expressionless. The world seems to quiet as Rose begs for her help. 

"What do you mean I'm the only one who can."

"Help her."

"I don't know how!"

Rose's grip tightened, the ringing in her ears grew louder, louder, _louder_ , "Help. Her. Marinette." Juleka sat up with a gasp and the ringing stopped.

"Thank you." Rose rushed over to her wife on the ground, Adrien quickly moving out of their way as Juleka began to cough and gasp, trying to get air back in her lungs. 

Marinette stared at them in disbelief. Why had Rose thanked her? Had she done that? Had she saved her? Why had Rose thought that she was the only person that could?

"Are you okay?"

Marinette glanced up at him, "What?"

"You look troubled."

"A woman almost died. I'd be more worried if I wasn't troubled."

"Well, she's fine now," he paused, "What did Rose mean when she said you were the only person who could help?"

Marinette let out a long sigh, "I have absolutely no idea."

The couple left not long afterward, obviously shaken by the ordeal. Rose had thanked the both of them profusely, promising that a promotion was coming after the heroics that he displayed. 

"Well, today was interesting," Adrien said as they climbed into bed. 

Marinette chuckled, "It certainly was."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they cuddled, Adrien grabbing her close, his arm cocooning her to him, her head rested on his chest. 

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Our neighbor to the left, Lila, came over today. There's a neighborhood get-together this weekend. Ladies-only apparently. We're planning the talent-show that'll help raise money for charity."

"That's interesting."

"Both Lila and Alya warned me about some girl named Chloe who runs the whole thing. Apparently, she's a real pain in the ass."

"Alya? Who's that?"

"Our neighbor to the right. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of her. You know, she was telling me about her husband and I think you two would get along really well. She invited us over for dinner one night this week. We could have a barbeque."

"Hmm. Sounds nice," Adrien replied sleepily.

"Mhmm. Goodnight, Adrien."

He held her tight in his arms, "Goodnight, Marinette." It felt right. Being there with him. She snuggled deeper into his chest and shoved the lingering feelings of _Something's Wrong!_ down deep. She didn't need to think about that now. Tonight she was with Adrien. And that's all that mattered. 

* * *

Outside of Westview, two heroes stared at the red, hexagonal forcefield surrounding the town. Marinette and Adrien were displayed television sat on a table a few feet away. 

Kagami let on a long, heaving sigh, "How the hell are we going to fix this?"

Luka placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll keep trying until we get them out. Like she would do for us."

"Of course. But I can't help but feel like we could be doing more. Marinette would certainly have at least some sort of plan by now."

"Perhaps. But we're not Marinette. And there's not much information to go off of. All we know is that the people who live around here don't think this town exists. And the people who used to live inside were all relocated and have no idea what Westview _is_. We just need to keep looking. Something will give at some point."

"We need help."

"Yes. But we'll have to figure this out ourselves. All our help is stuck inside the barrier."

"Not quite," a voice said from behind them, "I grabbed him before everyone else got pulled into the town." 

The heroes whipped around, "Bunnix?"

She bowed, "At your service."

"What are you doing here?"

"You needed help. And I brought some!" she pointed behind her at a sheepish-looking Max.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Well," Bunnix interrupted, "I'll let y'all get to it. The fate of your friends rests in your hands. No pressure or anything. Tootles!" she disappeared with a pop. 

There was an awkward silence before Max spoke up, "How can I help?"

Kagami grinned, "Let us catch you up to speed."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better name for this please let me know. I hate the current title but idk what to make it :/
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
